


Gift of Curiosity

by sunmachine



Category: Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn
Genre: M/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunmachine/pseuds/sunmachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Car’das would bet that the whole time Thrawn was cataloging his reactions, every shudder, almost moan and quickening of breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift of Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluehooloovo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehooloovo/gifts).



> This is a Yuletide Treat.

In this, as in everything he did, Thrawn seemed amazingly competent from the start. There was no hesitation in the face of what must be a new experience however much their species resembled each other. Instead each action displayed his observant and curious nature. It was evident in the way he ran his hands and mouth through every inch of Car’das’ skin. Starting from behind his ears and ending up on his left knee, with a detour to lick the inside of his wrist. Car’das would bet that the whole time Thrawn was cataloging his reactions, every shudder, almost moan and quickening of breath. Whether this new knowledge would be applied to just him or to humans or Corellians in general was another thing completely.

  
At first all that Car’das could do was to lie there and let him, just sink into the pleasure and the feeling of being studied and experienced so thoroughly. But soon the natural curiousness Thrawn had commended him on made him take part more, made him explore the Chiss like he was being explored. Car’das ran the tips of his fingers up Thrawn’s sides. The blue skin was warm under his hands, something his brain was having a hard time with, always expecting something with such a cold color to also feel cool.

  
In addition to being warm, Thrawn’s skin was surprisingly soft, with less hair than on an average human male. The hair he had on his head was also soft, albeit in a slick way. It reminded Car’das of the fur of the spukami that were kept as pets on Corellia. Perfect for running his fingers through, causing it to stick to all directions for a while before settling back to more or less how it had been. Car’das ran his hands through the blue-black hair again, just because he could.

  
Thrawn’s eyes had been focused on where his hands were roaming Car’das’ chest and arms, but now they came up to his face. Glowing red, they gave the impression of being able to see beneath the surface, through skin, flesh and bones, all the way to the thoughts and desires of whoever was under that gaze. Car’das wondered what they could see in him. There was no need to dig deep to see desire, he was sure it was written very clearly on his face.

  
Thrawn’s face on the other hand was less easily read. There was certainly a degree of eagerness in the set of his mouth, and his eyes seemed even brighter than usual. But how to understand an alien face, especially one with as good a bluff as Thrawn possessed? Did the Chiss blush? How would blushing even look on their skin? Maybe their hair stood up when they were exited?

  
Wait. He was too focused on the physical differences between their kinds. What he should actually be doing was finding the sensitive places. Those that might have nothing to do with species and everything with the individual crouched half on top of him. The kind of places that would make it evident if desire was a motivator in this for Thrawn as well, and not just curiosity.

  
Maybe he should start with a kiss. That was how they had begun originally, before Thrawn had abandoned Car’das’ mouth for undressing them and the seemingly endless examination of his body. Now looking back, it seemed like it had been too hasty, almost chaste. Not enough time had been spent on exploring lips and tongue and teeth and…

  
Car’das interrupted his own thought by pulling Thrawn’s face down to his. The Chiss didn’t seem to mind, settling down and shifting them so that they were lying side by side. Thrawn’s lips were hot on his. Not cold, not cool, not distant, not smiling that slight smile of his. Instead they were hot and demanding. Car’das slipped his tongue out to lick them. First on the outside, then inside the mouth. Somewhere along there their tongues met, leading the kiss deeper, making breathing seem impossible and unnecessary at the same time.

  
There was urgency in their movements that had not been there before. Their chests were pressed together, with Thrawn’s hands on his back, pulling them even closer. Car’das’ hands were resting on Thrawn’s hair and neck, and he had no inclination to move them. But still, there was the desire to touch and hold and be as close as possible. Giving into it, Car’das moved his thigh between Thrawn’s legs. This had the not-so-unfortunate side effect of bringing their hips together. He could feel Thrawn’s erection on his hip, close to his own, but not touching.

  
Car’das had obviously looked before. With aliens you could never be quite sure what you got, so it was better to at least give a cursory glance to make sure there were no surprises. Fortunately, Thrawn’s cock looked very human-like, making it increasingly likely that their species shared an ancestor somewhere along the line. It was blue, of course, although darker than the skin elsewhere on his body. The shape was comfortable, quite thick but not very long, slightly curved to the right.

  
But yeah, back to the point of making Thrawn vocalize his pleasure. It was getting nearly impossible to concentrate, with a tongue in his mouth, hands clutching his back and friction on his cock on every movement. Moving away from the kiss, Car’das rolled on top of Thrawn, biting down gently on his neck. This elicited a harsh draw of breath from the Chiss. The neck was probably a good place to stay then.

  
He continued the small bites and kisses up and down Thrawn’s neck, while also moving his hips and bringing needed pressure to his cock. Hopefully it was similarly good for Thrawn. He was breathing heavily, and his hands were clutching Car’das’ ass and bringing their hips and cocks closer together, getting more friction. So, all bets on this being good for them both. No, good wasn’t an adequate description, maybe amazing or incredible would work better.

  
Car’das thought it wouldn’t be bad to come like this. His head buried between Thrawn’s neck and shoulder, and the rest of his body draped over hot blue skin. He wouldn’t need anything else really. Just a little bit more of this: thrusting his cock to Thrawn’s hip and lower stomach, feeling the other man’s cock pressing to his own skin and leaving a wet trail. But curiosity got the better of him. The skin beneath his mouth tasted like salt, like sweat and like something he’d never come across before. He wanted to know if everything would have that taste.

  
He finally disentangled his fingers from Thrawn’s hair, rising to sit on his heels and running his hands down the other man’s chest. Red eyes followed his head as he sank down; mouth a bare inch from the blue cock. Car’das lifted his eyes to examine Thrawn’s face. This time he had no trouble reading it. Answering the pleading look, he took the cock in his mouth, sucking lightly.

  
“Jorj”

  
Finally, a proper sound. Thrawn’s voice was barely audible, but there was no question of the desire and pleasure it was laden with. Car’das would have imagined Thrawn the sort who would always want to remain in control, but that did not seem to be the case here. He had gone lax, head thrown back, eyes closed, breath coming in gasps peppered with small quiet moans. Although, some of the moans sounded more like whines. He seemed content with letting Car’das go about his work without interference.

  
Car’das wasn’t really an expert on blowjobs, but considering the slight tremble of Thrawn’s thighs he probably wasn’t messing it up too badly. He continued working his mouth up and down, tongue pressing down on the underside, spit wetting the shaft as far down as he dared go without fear of choking. He had been right about the taste. The precome was bitter, like a humans’, but still somehow alien and different.

  
Suddenly he felt a set of hands on his shoulders, squeezing slightly. A sign to indicate that Thrawn was about to come, perhaps. Car’das made no effort to move away, he was here for a taste anyways. After a few moments of more sucking Thrawn twitched violently. Car’das felt hot liquid pulsing into his mouth, the taste still a mystery but more familiar by now. He swallowed the best he could, and licked the rest off the blue cock after the shaking had died down. When there was nothing left, Car’das raised his head to look at Thrawn. The Chiss had a blissed out expression on his face and only a sliver could be seen of his eyes.

  
Car’das settled down on his side next to Thrawn again. “Chiss come tastes different from human”, he said to breach the silence.

  
“It’s very possible.” Amusement flickered across Thrawns face. “Although, I suppose I shall have to see that for myself.”

  
With that thought, Thrawn got up on his elbows and kissed Car’das. Their bodies came together again, touching as much as possible. Car’das felt his cock throb heavily. The pressure felt so good after being neglected earlier. When Thrawn withdrew and rose up on his knees, Car’das almost didn’t let him, his whole body lamenting the loss of contact. But any complaint died when Thrawn sank down.

  
Thrawn’s mouth on his cock was hot and wet, going down as far as he seemed able and coming then back up completely. His tongue flicked at the head. Tasting. Exploring. Oh. That was seriously the hottest thing Car’das had ever seen. His hips bucked up a bit, unable to stay still, wanting more. Thrawn took it as the begging it was and went back to sucking.

  
Thrawn definitely knew what he was doing, either he’d had practice or was just a very quick learner. Car’das bit his lip and let the current of pleasure coax him on. He twisted his fingers in Thrawn’s hair, as gently as he could. The blue lips around his cock looked exquisite, the pressure and suction just perfect. Car’das could feel pleasure tingling in his abdomen, waiting to burst. And he was close, so close, just a little bit more, just a little... Thrawn ran his tongue over the head of his cock, and that was it. He was gone.

  
He wanted to shout: something, anything, Thrawn’s name, something in Cheunh that he would probably mispronounce horribly, or just a non-verbal scream for the simple joy of the moment. But he didn’t dare, didn’t quite trust the Chiss sound-proofing. Instead he settled on whispering “Thrawn” while the orgasm took him completely, making his muscles contract and pleasure fill his whole body and mind.

  
When he felt able to think and breathe properly once again, Car’das found himself lying with the Chiss curled next to him, hand splayed across his chest and a blanket on top. Thrawn’s breath was warm and steady on his ear.

  
“So? Any opinions?” Car’das asked. He felt tired and warm, content, ready to slip into sleep.

  
“Definitely different. But not bad at all”, came the answer, tone filled with fondness and amusement.

  
“Good.”

  
If Thrawn had more to say, Car’das didn’t hear it, already asleep.


End file.
